Madness
by Overcast Sun
Summary: Eclipse finds Erutis covered in blood in a lost corridor of the castle, but what could it mean when Erutis is actually just eating in the main corridor? And why did the Erutis in the lost corridor mutter something about Raenef going mad? What does it all
1. He's Gone Mad

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Demon Diary characters..or any poo like that ok?

Summery: Eclipse finds Erutis covered in blood in a lost corridor of the castle, but what could it mean when Erutis is actually just eating in the main corridor? And why did the Erutis in the lost corridor mutter something about Raenef going mad? What does it all mean?

Madness by Overcast Sun

Perched high atop the castle, staring out at what seemed to be nothing, thinking things over, Eclipse had his eyes narrowed on the sunset, waiting for night to dawn. He then suddenly jumped from his resting spot and casually glided through the air till he hit a spot where there was an arched opening, like a window with no glass. He grabbed onto the edge and swung himself inside the castle, looking around for any trace of Raenef. Seeing nothing, he shrugged and started walk along an empty corridor. He wasn't quite sure at which part of the castle he was in, or if he was even going to be able to find his way, but none the less he strolled along like none of that bothered him. The tassels on the ropes of his cloak were blown softly with the wind coming from outside and as it grew darker his shadow disappeared, becoming only a slight silhouette amongst the halls of his masters home.

He felt a sort of tug on his cloak and turned around, seeing Erutis at his feet. Her hands her covered in blood and she looked like she was on the brink of insanity, with tiny pupils and widened eyes. She didn't say a word, but he knew there was trouble, and it had to be with Raenef. He turned his whole body, causing her to release grasp of his cloak and fall completely to the ground, and she was on her knees before. He narrowed his eyes on her and she looked up to him, tears slid down her face in a symmetric fashion.

"He...he's gone mad." she said, a slight wimper added in between phrases. Eclipse only slightly opened his mouth and looked down at her, widening his eyes and raising a brow.

"Who has gone mad mortal?" he asked her, not really acknowledging that she was covered in blood. She mumbled a few words, and he couldn't understand. Squatting down to her level, she sat up and with a frightfully full grin, whispered in his ear, "Raenef..." then starting to cry hysterically, she fell into the fetal position and he stood quickly, envisioning Raenef's bedroom in his mind and in a flash, he appeared there.

It was empty. No one was there. He raised his eyebrow again and shrugged. "She must be going crazy. It's about time." he joked to himself, showing a lighter side of his personality when suddenly the demon lord appeared next to him, a crazy look in his eyes, his long blonde hair fell down across his shoulders, not in the usual ponytail he always had it in. Eclipse shifted his eyes towards Raenef and then turning to him he smirked. "Are you finally turning into a good little demon lord master Raenef?" he asked, his lips curved into a smirk and he took off his cloak. Handing it to Raenef he nodded and bent down on one knee, holding it up to him for his master to take. The boy looked down and grinned. "HEY ECLIPSE!" he giggled, bending over, taking the cloak and putting it on. "Wow this is quite a fashion statement huh?" he said quickly, running to a mirror and posing for himself, making various poses you would expect to see in Vogue.

Eclipse widened his eyes and then sighed, standing up and putting a hand to his forehead. "If you're not mad with power, why is Erutis laying in the fetal position in some unknown corridor of your castle?" he asked, looking at Raenef with disappointment in his eyes, though a hint of embarrassment was in there too. Raenef looked back at Eclipse with a confused look. "Erutis? Fetal position? What do you mean? Erutis is in the main corridor eating a tomato." he commented, still quite confused. Eclipse narrowed his eyes and looked to the door, as Erutis walked in, tomato juice was on her lips and she was licking her fingers.

She noticed his gaze towards her and stopped abruptly. "Why do you always stare at me like that?!" she yelled, waving her arms like a bird. He looked away and saw the outline of a woman outside, staring in. He narrowed his eyes on it and started to walk towards it, but then it suddenly disappeared...

To be continued...


	2. Five Months Later

Author's Note: Oh finally for all the fans of mine (I'M A FAVORITE STORY! WOOOOO!), here it is FINALLY! I'm done and I really hope that all the criticism I got helped me. I tried to be a bit more descriptive as someone mentioned, but I may have gotten into my own style again so sorry if I did. Reviews greatly welcomed, criticism (only constructive unless you really hated it!) wanted! OH, and it's rated for a part at the end and violence-ish stuff.

Summary: It's five months after the incident with Erutis, and Eclipse has been wondering about it for quite a while, but when Chris suffers the pain of having a crystal-like spirit jump inside of him, will he be able to make it?

It was early in the morning, the sun only slightly touched the horizon with light, and even so, further into the sky the moon was still visible and the color of the sky was still a deep purple, speckled with bright stars. It was nearly five months after the incident with Erutis in the corridor, and Eclipse had learned to think nothing of it, but he still had a piece of it in the very back of his mind, pondering on it every once in a while. He was sitting in his own room, legs crossed and leaning his elbows on his thighs with a finger tapping on his bottom lip. He gazed out the window as if he expected to see something there but reluctantly turned away when he heard Chris start shouting. Standing, he started out, grabbing his cloak from a hanger and quickly putting it on as it billowed out behind him from the abrupt action of being whipped around.

Emerging from the doors of his own room, as Raenef had been so generous to give him his own room, Chris backed up into the wall on the other side of his door. He pointed into the room at what seemed to be a crystal blue woman floating in midair. Eclipse looked inside and started to approach her. She had long, silky silver hair and the bluest eyes you would ever see. Eclipse furrowed his brows, and as he put his hands together, summoning a spell, the woman lunged towards him but instead of hitting Eclipse, she hit Chris. Her body melted into the cleric as if she was a part of him. Eclipse watched in curiousity as she completely vanished into his body, and as Chris tried to make her leave, falling to the ground, shaking like he had just met his greatest fear and it was worse than he imagined.

Raenef had come too, but he had just arrived, still dressed in pajama's and his hair down, as he hadn't had time to put it up for he knew his unlikely friend was in trouble. He stared at Chris for a long time, then tried to run over and touch him but before he was a foot closer Chris' body emmited a large magic shield to keep anyone from him. He quietly stood up, and looked around. His eyes were solid blue, alike the womans. Eclipse knew this was not Chris, but Raenef did not. Raenef jumped in front of Eclipse as he began to summon another spell.

"Eclipse no!" he shouted, expanding his arms and narrowing his eyes. Eclipse also narrowed his eyes and raised a brow, then having a dark glow starting to emmit from his hands. "Get out of the way Master Raenef!" he shouted back, his tone incredibly angry and irritated. Raenef shook his head and outstretched his arms in a way to protect the overtaken cleric. Eclipse stared into his masters eyes like it may have been the last time he would be able to see the reflection of himself in them. Then with a grunt and swift swing of his arms he lowered his hands, discontinuing the spell he was about to break the barrier with.

The spirit inside of Chris laughed heartily, then making him frown, and acting as if a tear were on his cheek. "Oh boo hoo Eclipse, you won't be able to save your little mortal friend." she laughed, then placing her hands on her hips and darting her eyes to Raenef (well, Chris' eyes).

"You know, you saved my life, I should reward you." and with that she extended one of Chris' arms and allowed herself to break through the barrier, grabbing the demon lord and pulling him in. She made his hand implode, making it possible to wrap his fingers around Raenef. Suddenly she fell to the ground and started to scream, though through her screams you could hear Chris shouting for help. He was able to throw Raenef out of the barrier and save him, but that was all he could do for the split second that he had his body under control.

The spirit grew angry and stood immediately. "Your little friend should be careful, I could kill him right now if I wanted to." she remarked, narrowing her eyes on Raenef. It was just then that something hit her in the back. She yelped and turned to see Eclipse with a smug smile on his face, holding a hand up, threatening to throw another dark arrow at her. He knew it wasn't so strong that it could kill Chris unfortunately for him, but he didn't want to kill one of Raenefs friends. He also knew that he had broken through the barrier without anyone looking, using Chris' sudden outburst of energy as time to work. Raenef looked over at Eclipse, afraid of what he had done. Then as he looked back at Chris' body he knew Chris was hurt, and afraid to act, he quickly rushed to his friends side, helping him up and glaring towards Eclipse.

"How can you do that Eclipse?! Chris is my friend! What are you thinking?!" he shouted, not realizing that the whole time he was scolding his servant that the spirit had regained power and main control of the body of Rased's heir.

"RAENEF NO!" Eclipse yelled, then jumping towards him and tackling the spirit as she tried to slice Raenefs throat with Chris' own hand, sculpting it to make a blade perfect for straight cuts. Now Eclipse was laying on top of Chris with a large slice on his cheek, fresh blood dripping free and creating a puddle of dark red on the stone floor. He had been knocked out with the pain and impact of hitting Chris' body, his body limp, and his pupils wide. Raenef ran over and accidently slipped in the blood, falling on top of Eclipse. It was just then that Erutis entered, emerging from her own room down the hall with a sword. She looked fierce and ready to fight. Then looking down at the three boys piled on the floor she yelled in shock and Raenef looked over at her, dazed and slightly confused.

"What...the...?" she began, taken aback from the slightly...gay position they were in. Raenef looked at her expression and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

To be continued...


End file.
